Harry Xavier Riddle
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: Harry Riddle. That was his name. The famous, dark and feared Riddle. Lord Voldemort's son. But what if there were more to him. What if he wasn't just the evil spawn of Lord Voldemort. What if he could love? What if he was in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well, this is a new story! I know, I know! You're probably saying 'Oh my god! She actually left _another_ story hanging and then writing a new one. I wonder how long this story will keep going!' but I'm not quitting 'The Neglected Runaways'. I'm going to write both of them. If I can...anyway, I can only hope this story is as popular as The Neglected Runaways. Here goes!**

* * *

Harry Riddle. Son of Lord Voldemort. Heir to his father's throne. The most powerful and feared teenager alive. That's who he was. That's what people thought, but the truth was, Harry was different.

Harry had begun life as someone else. He had begun life as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, but one night everything changed. When Harry was one years old, Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potter's home. knocking both parents unconscious he had turned on the little baby, Harry, intending to send a killing curse at him, but as his eyes came to rest on the young Potter, new thoughts raced through his mind. He took Harry from his cot and brought him to his manor, before declaring Harry Potter as Harry Riddle, heir to Lord Voldemort's throne.

Now, fifteen years later, Harry had changed in many ways. His power almost equalled Lord Voldemorts. He was, as everyone thought, evil. He was fascinated by the dark arts and at a young age, came to believe the message his father wished to spread through the wizarding world. He wanted rid of mudbloods.

Harry wasn't all bad though. Unlike his father, he showed emotion, love, compassion. However in more ways that one, he was just as evil. However Harry had a secret, a secret none, but one knew off. A secret his father was even oblivious to. Harry Riddle a boy of dark magic, cruel doings, wrong beliefs, was in love. Not only that, he was in love with a certain red-head bloodtraitor. Ginny Weasley.

The name always made him smile. When he was fourteen, Ginny thirteen, he had met her. It was at the quidditch world cup and while she was walking through the woods, alone, she had come to meet the dark wizard. They quickly became friends and not long after, more. Ginny didn't know who Harry really was of course. It was something he dreaded to tell her. Something that made him wince as he though of it. It was the only thing he feared doing.

Many times he had attempted to talk to her about it, but seeing her bright, pretty and bubbly face, he could not bring himself to do it. He could not bring himself to break her heart, to see the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes, to know he had hurt the only one he loved. Perhaps this was why he felt sick and disgusted with himself, every time he contemplated his life. Putting it into perspective, he knew his way of life may be wrong, but he never changed.

It was only at the current moment in time did he begin to properly think how Ginny would react, to him telling her the truth about himself.

"Father, no! I absolutely can't!" insisted the young Riddle, looking at his father. Vodemort had just then proposed that Harry attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Would you care to tell me why?" Voldemort knew Harry had something hidden from him. He knew, but as to what it was, he had no clue. Harry glared at his father.

"I will not go and you can not make me!" his father stared at him for a moment.

"Harry Xavier Riddle, you will attend Hogwarts and that is final! Do not dare contradict me!" he sneered, anger rising in his voice. Harry knew there was no changing his father's mind. Voldemort rarely went back on a decision, even if Harry himself requested it. He gave a large sigh and turned out of the room.

Thoughts of what he was going to say to Ginny swarmed his mind. He realised, then, that he should have told her of his life a long time ago. He had made a mistake and now he _and _Ginny would pay the price.

Shaking his head in an attempt to erase all thought of his current situation, he turned down the hall and into the dining room, where one of his only friends, Draco Malfoy, stood waiting for him. "I am to go to Hogwarts!" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"But, but Dumbledore! Your parents! Your brother and sister! How?" the blonde Slytherin stuttered.

"I don't know. I'm not fond of this decision, Draco, and I would prefer to discuss something else right now!" Harry had a way with words, to make them sound somewhat nasty to the one he was speaking with, without meaning too.

"Yes, of course! So are there any new attacks being planned?" Draco asked him. Harry thought for a moment, before answering.

"nothing more than a mere breakout in Azkaban!" he said these words with the least amount of enthusiasm he could.

"Normally, you're all over breakouts and attacks. What's the matter?" Harry looked at his friend before shaking his head.

"Nothing you ought to know!" with that he rose to feet and with a look of authority he left Draco and the dining room, to return to his room. The room itself was amazing.

A black fur carpet decorated the spacious floor, while dark green wallpaper complimented each wall. In the centre of the room stood a marvellous black wood, four-poster bed, with dark green hangings and bed covers. There stood many black wooden shelves with books of all dark arts resting on them. A black oak, large wardrobe stood in one corner of the room, with robes for all occasions among various muggle things hanging in it. The large window had Black plain curtains. On the wall facing the bed stood a black oak chest of drawers, and on top of that stood a gold mask. The one Harry wore on attacks, to show he was above the rest.

Harry lay down on his bed, sighing. Before he had met Ginny, life had been so much simpler, but now, his mind was constantly on Ginny. Worrying about what it might do to her to know she had dated the dark lords son. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her. He looked at his clock. It read 5 O'Clock in the evening. _'Perfect!' _he thought inwardly to himself. He rushed over to his window, jumped out of it and landed on his feet. Once he was outside the wards of the manor he apparated into the forest by the Burrow, Ginny's home and just as he had hoped, there she was standing waiting for him. She smiled once she had spotted him and hugged. "Harry!" she said happily.

"Hi" he said calmly. "Ginny, there's something I haven't told you. Something I should have done a long time ago, but I was a coward" she looked at him, confused. In return, Harry gave her an apologetic look. "Ginny I-" suddenly, he felt a burning on his right arm. His dark mark. "Ginny, goodbye and once again, sorry!"

"What, but Harry! HARRY! What are you talking about? Where are you going?" but before he could answer, he had run off into the woods, searching for a place to apparate away, unseen.

Outside the wards of the manor, Harry glared into what would seem like nothing to an on-looker, but really, he was staring into the dark, cold eyes of his father, standing before the large oak door, looking at his son. "Where were you?" Voldemort usually kept his nose out of Harry's private doings, but on this occasion curiosity overwhelmed the dark lord.

"Why should I tell you?" Voldemort stared at his son, with a look of pure anger.

"Do not speak to me like that! I am your father. You will do as I say. I am telling you now, to tell me where you were!" his ice cold voice sent shivers down young Riddles back.

"Respect my privacy!" with that he barged past his father into the manor. Lord Voldemort stood, rooted to the spot as though he was still staring into his son's eyes. _'The boy seems more and more rebellious with each passing day. Perhaps it is a mistake to send him to Hogwarts. Perhaps...'_

* * *

Harry awoke the next day, with sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It may have been hunger, or it may have been fear. Harry suspected it was a mix of both and he quickly changed, before going downstairs and into the breakfast room. Fortunately, Harry's father wasn't in the room, so he was able to seat himself comfortably with the Daily Prophet and not have to listen to the dark lords criticism and nagging.

One of the house elfs, Binky, brought Harry a plate of fried bacon, sausages, eggs, beans and toast. He gratefully took the plate without muttering so much as a 'thank you'. Just as he was finishing up, Bellatrix Lestrange, his father's most loyal servant, told him his father requested his presence in the meeting room. Harry sighed before following her to the dark room, in which meetings were held. "My Lord" Bellatrix greeted Voldemort.

"Ah, thankyou Bella. You may go now!" the woman left the room, leaving Harry to face his father alone. He was not afraid of his father, but he was afraid of what his father might tell him. "Harry..I spent a great deal of time last night mulling over this Hogwarts situation. I think you ought to know the reasons I want to send you there. Of course, your education isn't a large part in this decision, although I do worry that it will drop a lot. You have been taught here, what no foolish Hogwarts professor could ever teach you.

"I am sending you to Hogwarts because I need to know. I need to know that you are truly on my side, that you are really loyal to me. I worry Harry. You've got a rebellious streak and it seems to be growing ever so much larger. I fear you will turn on me in the end and I figure, it's better to know now, than to be betrayed later.

"This is why you will be attending the school. You hae no say in the matter. Whatever you tell me now, will not affect my decision" Harry stared at his father, shocked. Why should Lord Voldemort fear that Harry would betray him.

"Father, I know it is no use arguing with you, but I want you to know. I am loyal to you. I shall not turn over to the fool Dumbledore. I have 'seen the light' but I do not care for it. If I was to turn, I would have done it a long time ago. I would have done it when you told me of my true parents!" this was not a lie. Harry had no intention of turning. It was true that if he was going to turn, he would have done it a long time ago. Voldemort nodded at his son before gesturing towards the door.

"You may go now my boy! However, remember, you shall be going to Hogwarts son. I believe the old fool is aware of your coming to his school. We shall discuss this another time, though. Not now!" Harry smiled at his father before leaving the room. As he got outside the door he stood with his back towards the wall, sank to the floor and put his hands over his face. He was in trouble now. Judging by Dracos descriptions of the students at the school, everyone would know who he was by the end of his first day. Few had seen his face before, but there were descriptions. He was surprised Ginny was still oblivious to his identity, even.

Rising to a standing position, he knew he'd have to face what was coming and now there was no way out. He was Harry Xavier Riddle, he could not be afraid of _going to school! _After all, he had a reputation to live up to. He also had a girlfriend he wanted to please...

* * *

**First chapter done! Not including Authors notes, the chapter is 2,014 words long so I hope it will be enough to read for now. My writing style has changed a bit in this story and I am severely hoping that it has changed in a good way. Now, chapters will be up QUITE slow as I do have The neglected Runaways to do also. This story will be quite short. 8-10 chapters. Maybe more. We'll see. Anyway hope you like this chapter and I really hope you'll add this o your alerts and carry on reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belong's to the wonderful genius that is J.K Rowling! **

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Preparations for your entry into Hogwarts are coming on well. Lucius kindly got all your school thing for you. Only a week left now Harry!" Harry swore under his breath. "I heard that! Now, you'll find your school things in your room. Go!" Harry obeyed and left his fathers chambers, quite glad to be gone. As he was about to climb the staircase upstairs, Draco appeared in front of him.

"Jesus, Draco! How do you always do that? Anyway, what do you want?" Draco shoved the Daily Prophet into his hands and Harry began to read the front page.

**You-know-who's son going to Hogwarts!**

**We have recently been informed that He-who-must-not-be-named's son is entering Hogwarts. It is widely known that the teenage boy is powerful and dark. The students that are also attending Hogwarts would do best to avoid him at all costs. **

**Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry refused to comment on the matter. Why is Dumbledore allowing such a dark and deranged boy to attend Hogwarts. Is the old man turning dark? **

**By Rita Skeeter**

Harry growled in anger. He knew Rita Skeeter was full of rubbish. Dumbledore turning dark? As if! But what he was really interested in was how she knew of his attendance at the school. He was sure his father hadn't told Dumbledore directly that Harry was his son. No, his father was smarter than that. He decided that someone was leaking information and perhaps a person who should have, over heard and told Rita. "Your secret's out of the bag!" smirked Draco. Harry gave him a glare that wiped all smile of his face.

"Be careful Draco!" he muttered and then ran of to his room. Harry didn't hate Draco. No, Draco was his best friend, but he could not help what he said. He glanced quickly at the pile of books on his bed and rolled his eyes as he spotted the titles. He had already read all of these books and not one of them were helpful to him. He shoved them off the bed and as they landed to the ground they made a thumping noise. Groaning loudly he lay his head down on the pillow. Maybe everything would be alright...

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of a squeaky house elf nervously calling his name. Groggily, he lifted his head up to look at the trembling creature. "What?" he snarled.

"Y-y-young m-m-master, our Lord has requested your p-p-presence in his..._chamber_" the elf said. Harry gave a long groan and motioned for the elf to go away. He didn't bother dressing and went straight to his father's chambers.

"This is becoming a habit" he said, while standing in front of Lord Voldemort, facing him.

"Yes..well, as you know you will be attending Hogwart's in three day's time. Some..somehow.." Voldemort cleared his throat. "Somehow, Dumbledore know's it is my son attending the school as an exchange student and he is far from happy about it. At first, he was seething, refusing to allow you entry. But, then, as my spy has informed me, he decided to let you stay, giving no reason to anyone.

It is obvious though. Do not let him in your mind, avoid him at all cost's. But, find out as much as you can while there!" Harry nodded, reluctantly.

"Is that all?" he sighed hopefully.

"Yes, you may go!" Harry took his leave walked out of the dark room. Then he sauntered toward's the library. As he entered he smiled at the magnificent glory of the huge hall. The library was vastly wealthy with books. The most wonderful and interesting, yet dark books you could imagine. There are horrors in those books, curses upon most of them, that you cannot possibly imagine, but we will not go into detail about those books.

Harry walked down the aisles, looking for a certain thing and at last came upon it. It was a large glass case with an humongous, old book covered in dust encased in it. The case, as you have probably guessed, was cursed and protected by amazing spells. It had more protection that Hogwarts!

This book was obviously very special and important. In it, were the secrets to Lord Voldemort's power!

Harry marvelled upon it, longing to reach in through the case and pull it out. But to try to do so would be extremely dangerous.

Hearing footsteps, he tore his gaze from the books and walked towards the door. There he bumped in Rabastan Lestrange. "My Lord.." he said, bowing.

"Get up!" demanded the young Lord. Rabastan quickly jumped up. "Is there a reason you have come here?"

"Yes my Lord. I have been ordered to fetch something for your father" Harry nodded, before glaring at him, and left.

* * *

Three day's later Harry was to be found wandlessly throwing thing's into a magical trunk. The trunk had seven compartment's, each as large as a small room. There was a small bedroom and library within two compartments. The rest held nothing, but Harry's belongings. Once his room was bare he called Binky.

The elf arrived in the room with a small 'Pop!' "Yes, master?" said the elf, bowing.

"Take my trunk down to the entrance hall" then he walked out of the room and down the main stair way. He stopped when he reached the main living room. In it was only his father.

"Ah...Harry!" he motioned for him to sit down. The teenager remained standing up. "You will ride on the train with Lucius' son, Draco. You will contact me telepathically, through Lucius or Snape. Do not, I repeat, do not, contact me through floo network or owl. Do not leave the school except for Hogsmead weekend's. Lucius has taken the liberty of signing your form and we have decided to tell people he's your guardian. They won't believe it, but it's not wise to tell the truth.

You will leave in twenty minutes. Apparate onto the platform. There you will meet Draco.

When you are in the castle, be careful. Trust no one, but Draco and Snape. Don't even tell them too much. Be careful if you contact Lucius too. Do not be obvious in your letters. The Potter's, Lupin and Black work there as teachers. Be careful!" He stopped abruptly and swiftly nodded before leaving the room. Harry stood there alone.

He waited twenty minutes before entering the entrance hall and making his trunk feather light. Then he apparated onto the platform. "Harry!" he turned to look to his right and saw Draco standing with his father and mother. He walked towards them.

"Lucius, Narcissa, a pleasure as always!" he greeted them. Bowing casually and quickly they said in unison

"My Lord.." he then loaded his trunk onto the train and he and Draco boarded. They went to the end of the train, Harry being careful not to be seen by a certain redhead. He took his seat and sighed. Tonight would be far from fun.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy lately. Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed. Flaming, not welcomed! Remember, I'm only eleven when reviewing! Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. My internet was down for two weeks. Then the computer got a virus! Worst luck. So thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I'm only eleven and getting reviews like that is just brilliant! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Harry gazed out through the window, the country side going by in a hazy blur. "What's wrong with you?" he turned his head to face the blonde sitting across from him. He glared silently at him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. Why should I be happy about it?" he snarled. Draco sighed.

"I suppose. Here take a look at this" he shoved a copy of _The Daily Prophet_into Harry's hands.

**Is your Child in danger?**

_**As we are all aware, you-know-who's son is attending Hogwarts this year. Today, September 1st, he will have boarded the Hogwarts Express. Many parents are severely alarmed at the thought of this boy attending school and mixing with their children. Numerous families have pulled their kids out of Hogwarts to be home schooled where it is much safer. **_

_**Personally, I think they are right to do so. This boy may be darker than we know. He has been brought up in the arms of the most feared dark wizard off all time. Goodness knows what sick and twisted beliefs roam his mind. Your child is in danger and we here at the Daily Prophet want to know, will you stand for it or will you fight for the safety off your child. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore has gained a very bad reputation for his decision in letting the boy come to Hogwarts. This man must be out off his mind letting such an evil person attend the school and put his students in danger. Perhaps he is turning to the dark side, or perhaps old age ahs taken effect in the old man's mind. **_

"At least it's better than the usual stories. Dumbledore turning tot he dark side, though! As if. The foolish old man has faith in his 'noble light side.' A little too much off it if you ask me. Old age could be affecting his mind though. How old is he? Three hundred?" Harry asked, tossing the paper back onto Draco's lap. Draco shrugged.

"Can't be that old. One hundred and fifty, I'd say. Although, he does look a lot older.

You are going to get so much attention this year. You'll have students cowering in the corners!" he laughed. Harry nodded slightly. The last thing he needed was for that to happen.

Suddenly the door opened and a jolly woman began to talk, cheerily. "Anything off the trolly de..." her voice trailed off as Harry's head snapped round and his glaring eyes bore into hers. Her face drained all colour as she realised who this boy was. Slowly she closed the door and hurried down the train. Draco turned to give Harry an annoyed glance.

"Must you do that? I'm starving"

* * *

A few hours later the two boys changed into their Hogwarts robes and not long after the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade. Harry quickly covered his face in his cloak. Then stepped off the train and as Harry began the walk to the carriages, something red caught his eye. He saw a young girl with long flaming red hair and chocolate-brown eyes laughing with a brown-haired girl and a blonde haired girl. His heart skipped a beat before he forced himself to begin walking again.

He paused for a moment to stroke a scaly thestral that was tied in front off an empty carriage. Then he jumped into the carriage and took a seat, Draco following him.

The thestral began the short journey up to the castle. When it reached it's destination the two boys climbed off and entered the entrance hall. They turned in through another large double door and entered the Great Hall. Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table. Harry stood in the corner, not knowing where to sit. Suddenly an old white haired man with a long silvery beard and wearing half moon spectacles appeared in front of him. Dumbledore.

"Mr. Riddle I presume?" Harry glaring, nodded. Dumbledore swiftly motioned for Harry to follow him. Reluctantly, Harry did just that. He led him to a stool at the front off the hall, but hidden in the shadows so not clearly visible to anyone. Harry sat down and waited.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up. "To our old students, welcome back, and to our new students, welcome! Before the feast can begin we have the small matter off the sorting ceremony to take care off." He glanced at the stool, with a rugged old hat perched upon it, sitting in the centre of the hall at the front. "We must welcome a new sixth year student who just transferred to Hogwarts!" he cleared his throat nervously. Harry Riddle!" many gasps were heard. The hall became silent with fear and shock.

Harry stood up and walked to the stool. Slowly he pulled down his hood and glanced at his audience. A cry off shock was heard from the Gryffindor table. Sadly Harry looked over. Ginny.

Her eyes were full of tears. She glared at him and turned her head away. Harry took a seat on the stool and placed the hat onto his head. It immediately screamed; 'SLYTHERIN!' The Slytherins burst into cheers and applause. Harry however was too upset and guilty to feel at all cheerful.

He stood up and stalked over to the Slytherin table, taking his seat beside draco he put his head in his hands and silently kicked himself. Wiping away a few drops off tears he looked up and plastered an emotionless face onto his face. Professor McGonegall walked in with the first years behind her, all looking terrified. The sorting hat began to sing and everyone appeared to be listening intently, but each, really, in their own thoughts and opinions about Harry Riddle, Lord Voldemort's son.

* * *

**Another really short chapter, but I've been working on it all weekend and I really hope it's more than satisfying. I promise I will try to make the chapters longer in future! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flaming, however, is not! Remember I'm eleven so try not to be mean. REVIEW! Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I got my computer back this morning and I've worked my butt off trying to get this chapter typed up, edited and posted for you guys. I have a few things to say before the chapter begins. I will admit the lateness of this chapter isn't entirely my computers fault. Before the computer broke I had neglected fanfiction a lot. That was because I've been really busy! A few weeks before the computer broke we had started preparing for my Confirmation. Were practising every day, all day. I was standing for two-thirds of the day so as you can imagine I was pretty tired. Not only that, we had loads of religion homework and you can't exactly cheat in religion. Now I'm going to work as hard as I possibly can to deliver all the chapters that should already be posted.**

**One more thing. A guest left me a review a few days ago and as he/she wasn't logged in I couldn't PM them. You said how did I expect people to read my story if I couldn't spell properly in the summary. I am sorry, I wasn't aware of the mistakes. But I must say it was only three little mistakes. Simple ones anyone could make. I can assure you I can spell 'famous' and 'lord'. I have fixed the mistakes and I apologise.**

**Ok, enough of my boring old authors notes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Sad face! **

**Ok, ok I'll shut up. Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke with a small groan. He forced himself to sit up before climbing out of bed. He saw that all of his roommates had already left for breakfast. Dressing quickly, he made his way out of the room, through the common room and up from the dungeons. Fortunately he remembered the way from the previous evening.

Harry was hoping to see Ginny at breakfast. He needed to talk to her, badly. Harry wasn't sure where their relationship was now, or even if they still had a relationship. When he eventually reached the Great Hall, he could not see Ginny. Instead, the entire hall turned to stare at Harry.

Harry looked up at the staff table. He saw Lily and James Potter. Both of whom looked like they were battling with very strong emotions. Harry ignored them and all the staring directed toward him. He quietly took his seat at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy joined him within seconds. Harry sighed and turned to the blonde boy. "You know what, Draco? You need a girlfriend. Maybe then you'd leave me alone for more than five minutes!" he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall in a positively foul mood.

His first class of the day was charms. That particular subject was taught by none other than Harry's biological mother, Lily Potter. She gave a weak, sort of weary smile as she entered the class and tried her best to ignore Harry. "Good morning, class," she said,

"Today we will be studying luck charms, also known as 'Cuta charms'. Cuta charms are not easy to cast. I do not expect any of you to succeed today," she carried on talking about the difficulty of the charm for another five minutes. "Now there are two cuta charms. The Good luck Cuta and the Bad luck Cuta. Each charm lasts a day and they are both extremely dangerous! Can anyone tell me why they are dangerous?" looking around the classroom she saw that nobody had raised their hands. Suddenly, Harry raised his hand lazily.

Lily breathed in, deeply. "Mr. Riddle?"

"The bad luck charm, or otherwise known as the 'Decuto' charm, is dangerous because it can lead to injury or even death," Harry smirked as he said this "The good luck charm, or acuto, is dangerous because using it to pass a test that you would never in a million years pass in a normal situation, can have serious consequences. You could get splinched if you used to pass and apparition test, or killed if you used it to pass an auror test,"

"Thank you, Mr Riddle. Ok everyone, before we split up into pairs I want everyone to copy my wand movement," Lily walked around the class, demonstrating. "That's right, a nice flick of the wrist. Good! Ok, split up into pairs and practise the _good_ charm _only_. Remember Acuto, acuto, acuto!" the class did as they were told.

Harry partnered a fellow Slytherin. She was a girl by the name of Violet Abadair. Lazily, Harry performed the charm and Violet began to give off a black glow. Lily rushed over as Violet tripped over an empty ink bottle and banged her head on the table.

Helping her up, Lily turned to Harry. "MR RIDDLE! I SAID THE GOOD LUCK CHARM ONLY! DETENTION, FOR A FORTNIGHT!" she then looked over at a blonde Ravenclaw. "Emily will you please go and fetch Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape?" the girl rushed off and was back in ten minutes with the nurse and potions master. Madam Pomfrey took Violet to the hospital wing.

"Class dismissed! Not you Harry," Lily called. The students all left, muttering. Harry stayed.

If the young Riddle was honest he could not care less what he had done to Violet.

"Professor Snape, Harry performed the decuto charm on one of my students after I ad specifically told the class to use Actuo only. I think 50 points from Slytherin is in order as well as a fortnights detention. Snape looked at her for a moment, his expression unrecognisable.

"50 points from Slytherin is fair, but I think we can forget about the detention. The boy clearly did not hear you and, I believe, he should be rewarded for performing such a difficult charm!"

"Severus you can't be serious. That was blatant disregard for the rules! How can you reward him for injuring a student?"

"Young Violet will be fine. The spell is reversible, after all, and no lasting damage has been done. She merely received a little bump to the head, that's all. 10 points to Slytherin for performing such an amazingly complex charm on your first try Mr Riddle. You may leave," Harry hurriedly left at Snape's command.

He began walking aimlessly around the castle when he suddenly spotted Ginny! She was with four other people. A boy who appeared to be her brother. Probably Ron. Harry wasn't quite sure as he had never met any of Ginny's siblings. She was also accompanied by a bushy haired girl and two black-haired kids.

The black haired children had hazel brown eyes. Harry knew exactly who they were. They were his brother and sister. The potters' twins. Harry honestly didn't care about his 'brother' and 'sister'.

He walked up to Ginny, determined, and grabbed her arm before pulling her towards an empty classroom. Ignoring the angry and worried shouts and protests from her friends and brother, he gently pushed her into the classroom. Quickly, he locked the door and put a silencing charm over it. It soon blocked out the pounding and shouting coming from the other side of the door.

Ginny glared at Harry. "What the bloody hell are you playing at? You can't just-"

"Shut up! Listen to me, Ginny. I know what you're thinking! I know you're angry at me," Ginny snorted at this.

"Angry? Understatement of the century!"

"Would you just listen! I know you hate me, but you have to understand! I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you!" Harry almost shouted this.

"You didn't want to hurt me? I never thought a death eater would say _that_!"

"I'm not a death eater," Harry replied quietly.

"No, you're just the son of _Lord Voldemort_! That's a whole load better! For Merlin's sake, I don't even want to be in the same room as you. You could kill me, right now! Just let me out of here, you death eater scum!" she frantically began pounding on the door. Then she took her wand out. "Alohomora!" the door stayed firmly locked.

"You know I would never hurt you!"

"I don't know anything about you anymore!"

"You know I love you," Ginny winced at this. "That's why you're not scared. Please, Ginny! You can't just leave it like this.." she shook her head angrily.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO! I TRUSTED YOU! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! I PUT MY FAMILY IN DANGER! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL! I HATE YOU!" Harry stared at her, his eyes full of guilt.

They stayed like that for a moment. Staring at each other, each with different emotions. "I'm sorry.." Harry said, weakly.

"Let me out, you piece of scum!" snarled Ginny. She was still full of rage. She walked away from him. Sadly, Harry nodded. He flicked his wand hand at the door and it unlocked.

Ron and Ginny's friends were still there, but so was a crowd of other students. Most of the teachers were there too. Harry stared at Snape's face. It was full of shock and amazement. Harry ignored him and ran after Ginny, determined not to let her go. "Ginny! Please, wait!" he ran past everyone. As he rounded a corner, he saw that Ginny had disappeared. He put his head into his hands, seething with anger.

* * *

**There! It's finally up. This has taken me all day. I started at quarter past three today and now it's quarter to 8. I tried really, really hard and I hope you like it. I've tried so hard with this story and I'm really disappointed with the amount of reviews. Only ten reviews and over a thousand hits. Please, please review. Especially since there's 30 alerts and 10 reviews. I would really, really like at least twenty reviews by Sunday, or even sooner. **

**I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, but the weather is absolutely AMAZING! In Ireland we don't get much weather like this and if we do, it only lasts about a week so I really want to enjoy it while I can. **

**Please, please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Just had the worst week of my life! Don't know what I'd do without fanfiction. It started out with the results off my music test which were terrible! Then there was a sponsored walk at school and I had to take 6 five-year olds around the town with me. They drove me crazy! Then we had a 5k that evening which would have been fine except the blissfully sunny day we were having changed to torrential rain! And I was wearing shorts and converse with holes in the side. Not to mention I didn't bring a jacket with me so I've been dying of pneumonia all week. And the week from hell just got worse when my little brother started potty training and he pissed on me! I'm pretty sure I would be dead if I didn't have Harry Potter fanfiction! **

**Well, I better get on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm an eleven year old living in a 3 bedroom house with three brothers and my mother. What makes you think I own a magic castle, ministry of magic and quidditch?**

* * *

"A WEASLEY?" Harry looked up to see the pale, shocked face of Draco Malfoy standing before him. Harry sighed. If Draco knew about his confrontation with Ginny, there was no doubt in his mind that the whole school knew too.

"News travels fast around here," said Harry with absolutely no emotion. Draco stared at him.

"Yes and I doubt your father's going to be too happy when he hears! Honestly, Harry, a Weasley! Why a _blood-traitor_?" Draco said in disbelief. Harry glared into the boys pale grey eyes.

"Do not insult her! You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to! If I were you, I'd be careful what I was saying. Especially in front of Lord Voldemort's son!" he rasped, seething with anger. Draco backed away quickly, fear rippling through his body.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. Feeling satisfied Harry walked away. The rage and anger he had felt before left him.

The next few weeks went by in a dull manner. Harry rarely left the common room except to go to the library, Great hall for meals and attend classes. He didn't see much of Ginny, but when he did see her he would try and avoid her. Harry knew the last thing she wanted was to talk to him.

The school had spent quite some time gossiping about Harry and Ginny, but it seemed nobody knew exactly what had happened in the classroom and Ginny wasn't telling anybody anything. Harry was sure none of her friends knew, or her brother. Snape seemed to take a greater interest in Harry and Ginny. He never asked either of them directly what had happened, but Harry knew he longed to know.

Harry was afraid of what his father would do if he found out and it was almost definite that he would find out. In his father's eyes, blood-traitors were almost as bad as mudbloods and muggles and Harry really didn't want to witness his fathers anger when he found out.

Harry wasn't speaking to Draco. They had both stopped talking after the incident on the day of Harry's confrontation with Ginny. Harry was aware that Draco was avoiding him like the plague and he also knew that he had probably informed his father of everything that had happened. There was no doubt that either Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape would have told Voldemort.

Fortunately for Harry, he would not have to face his father until Christmas. For once Harry was glad that his father couldn't get into Hogwart's. It meant he wouldn't have to face Lord Voldemort's fury.

The teachers all tried to ignore Harry, including his parents. The Potter's didn't seem to hope for Harry's return to them. They feared him. The thought of being alone with their estranged son terrified them and they tried their very best to keep their other children away from Harry too. Harry learnt that his sister was called Jade and his brother was called Mark. They were about as fond as Harry as their parents were. They didn't avoid him, however. They just ignored him.

Harry was alone most of the time. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but he was starting to wish he hadn't scared off Draco. He began to take a particular interest in Care of Magical Creatures, mainly because their teacher, Hagrid, didn't seem to care who Harry was. He spoke to him in a civil manner, sometimes sympathetic. Hagrid was particularly friendly towards Harry, but he didn't flinch every time he saw him and he didn't stare at him with a terrified gaze.

Harry began to like Hagrid. The half-giant was the only one that treated him like a human being and his lessons were quite interesting too. They would often be studying dangerous creatures and Harry loved it.

His least favourite class was potions. Although Snape was one of his fathers most loyal death eaters, Harry had never liked him very much. He trusted Snape, but that did not mean he had to like him. Harry was aware that Snape was spying on him and reporting everything to his father.

* * *

One morning, Harry received his copy of the Daily Prophet. As he read the front page he spat out his juice.

**Arthur and Molly Weasley - Murdered by you-know-who himself!**

**Arthur and Molly Weasley, parents to seven, were murdered in their homes last night by none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! The dark mark was spotted by muggles from the nearby village, minutes after Lord Voldemort murdered the Weasley's. The muggles later had their memories modified. **

**As aurors arrived on the scene they saw Voldemort disappear. The aurors quickly returned to the Ministry of Magic, requesting back up before entering the Weasley home. The dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were found laying side by side on the living room floor. **

**The Weasley children were immediately informed. The youngest children, Ronald and Ginevra, are currently in the care of the eldest Weasley child, Bill Weasley. See pg 8 for more**

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table in horror. He could not see the Weasley's, but he saw the angry and fearful looks of almost all the Hogwart's students.

When everyone had left the Great Hall, Harry went to find Ginny's best friends. The Potter children. He eventually found them on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Potter! Wait up! Potters! Jade, Mark?" the twins stopped and turned to face Harry. They shot each other nervous glances, but waited to hear what Harry had to say. "Where's Ginny?"

"Why should we tell you?" said Jade, angrily.

"You're responsible for her parents' death!" Mark said. Harry gave them a guilty look.

"I didn't know! I didn't want ask my father to-" he was cut off as James Potter interrupted. Giving his children worried glances, he put his hands on their shoulders, protectively.

"You're going to be late for class. Go on all of you!" Sighing, Harry headed back to the Slytherin common room. He had no intention of going to class. Suddenly he felt something, in his mind. Something or rather someone was trying to break into his mind. Harry kept his shields firmly up. He knew it was Lord Voldemort attempting to contact Harry telepathically.

Harry stopped. He didn't want to go to the common room. No, he wanted to go to Hagrid's.

* * *

**Chapter 5 completed! I'm sorry this was so short. Length isn't my strong point. Please don't hate me for killing the Weasley's! This is Voldemort's cruel punishment for Harry. **

**I've decided I want Harry to have a close relationship with Hagrid because I absolutely love Hagrid! I don't know how it's going to work though, but I know that I definitely want it in my story! I really hope you like this story. I think I'll be ending the story before or around Easter. Anyway thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! The next chapter should be up at the weekend, but if I got loads of reviews I might have it up sooner.  
I apologise for any spelling mistakes, but with loads of wizarding words mixed in with real words it's hard to find them all to correct them with spellcheck. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Review! One more thing, I'm going to try and get a cover for this book because the whole Harry, Ron Hermione thing really isn't working! OK, toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, it's yer, Harry. Come in," Hagrid walked back inside the cabin and Harry followed. "So, wha' can I do fer yer," Harry took a seat on the huge couch.

"I suppose you've heard about the Weasley's?" Hagrid's face turned grave. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's terrible," he glanced awkwardly at the kettle. "Tea?" Harry nodded and Hagrid got up and went to make the tea, nearly knocking the table over.

"I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it, you know," said Harry. He looked down. Hagrid froze. Then he turned around. "I didn't tell.._him _to do it. I know that's what everyone thinks, but it's not true,"

"I know tha'. Yer not all bad," Hagrid sat down and passed Harry a mug. Harry snorted.

"You're the only one that seems to think so," Hagrid gave Harry an awkward look.

"Look Harry. I know who yer father is and wha' yeh done in the past, bu' I'm not goin' to judge yeh. I don' think yer bad," Harry stared at Hagrid.

"I better go. Bye," with that Harry hurriedly left.

* * *

Harry had never been affected by hate, but that week felt like hell to him. People with glaring at him, whispering about him, running away from him and shouting insults at him. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but this was about Ginny. The fact that people were saying that he'd deliberately hurt her made him seethe with anger.

His classes were the worst. The teachers treated him like dirt. Draco still wasn't speaking to him. Harry could tell he was scared, but he also knew Draco knew more about the Weasley's death than he did. It was during History of Magic that Harry attempted to speak to Draco.

Harry took a seat beside Draco. "What do you know about my father murdering the Weasleys?" Draco bit his lip and looked away. "Draco!"

"Fine. Look I didn't say anything. Well, my father started asking me things, but the Dark Lord already knew. About you and the Weasley girl, I mean. Snape told him as much as he knew and father started asking me things. All I told him was that people were saying that you were going out with Weasley. Murdering her parents a punishment for you. A sort of warning. That's all I know. I swear!" Draco then went back to pretending to listen to the teacher.

Harry however sat in angry silence, thinking about everything. "Oh and there's one other thing.." Harry looked up as Draco interrupted his thoughts. "The Dark Lord has some plan to take over the school. I don't know what it is, but I do know he's taking you home on Halloween. There's supposed to be some sort of ball on Halloween night.." he didn't need to say anything else. Harry knew what his father was planning already.

* * *

Finally Harry's week from hell was over. It was the weekend at last. Rumours were flying around about the Weasley children. Ron and Ginny were supposed to be returning to the school on Sunday night. Harry didn't know how he felt about this. He knew Ginny wouldn't want to see him. He knew she'd want to murder him, but he wanted to explain. Harry needed to tell her what really happened. He needed to explain that it had nothing to do with him. That the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he wasn't that sure that she'd listen.

Draco had started talking to him again. More out of fear than anything else. He seemed to be the only one scared of Harry lately though. Harry wasn't happy about this. He didn't seem to have any power anymore. People were starting to think he was all talk. That he was weak with no power. This made everything much worse. He could handle everyone hating him, but people were walking all over him and Harry was just about to blow. He was ready to murder someone.

Possibly the worst part of everything was his father. Harry knew what he was planning and he also knew if he wanted to live to be seventeen Harry would have to help his father. Help his father take over Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Something he had wanted to do since he was little, but now.. well, he didn't know anymore.

Harry spent all of Saturday and Sunday thinking. Finally he came to a decision. He decided to do what he though was best for everyone. Well, maybe.

* * *

**Oh god. Sorry for the length of this chapter. It is so short you couldn't even call it a chapter. I'm so sorry! I've just had major writers block. Sorry it wasn't up at the weekend like I said. I ended up staying over at my friends house on Saturday. Didn't get back until late on Sunday. Then we had a few thunder storms so the powers been out. I can't believe it. We've had better weather than Jamaica these past few weeks and suddenly I'm ready to go shopping for my winter wardrobe! And like I said I've had major writers block. I don't know why, but this chapter's been so hard to write! I'll try really hard on the second one. Please bear with me! And please review. I don't expect many reviews, but it'd still be nice to get a few. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Harry only had one thing on his mind. Ginny. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible, so after breakfast he followed her out of the Great Hall. She was walking along with her brother, Ron. Harry immediately began to follow them, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his sister, Jade. "What!" he snapped. He tried to pull away, but Mark was standing in front of him, blocking his way.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or even see you so just stay away from her, alright!" Harry sighed and looked down.

"I will. I swear, but I just need to talk to her for one minute and then I promise I'll leave her alone. I know she hates me..," he saw his sister look at her brother and slowly she nodded. "Thanks," he then started to run after Ginny, but suddenly stopped. "You two are alright, you know," then he turned around and left, leaving two very stunned Potters behind him.

Unfortunately, Harry was unsuccessful in his search for Ginny and it wasn't until morning break that he found her. She was sitting outside by the lake on her own studying. He cautiously walked down to her and sat down. She looked up and threw him an angry glare before attacking him. "YOU SCUM! YOU FOUL LOATHESOME DEATH EATER SCUM! YOU'RE VILE! I HATE YOU! I-I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" at this point Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably as Harry attempted to shield himself from her violent fists.

"Ginny please calm down! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO MURDER MY PARENTS?" she finally backed away, still crying. "J=just leave me alone. I hate you, so just-just go," Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I didn't tell my father to kill your parents. You have no idea how sorry I am!"

"I can't believe you can still call him your father after what.._he did!" _Harry watched as Ginny wiped away her tears. "He killed my parents. The man that you call your father. He's not your father. James Potter is! Why can't you just accept that?" Harry chose to ignore this.

"I didn't know what he was planning. I only found out the day it was printed in the Prophet. I swear, Ginny, if I had of known what he was going to do I would have-"

"Stopped him? You would have stopped him? Harry you know as well as I do that once you know who decides to kill someone there's no way they'll live. Even you couldn't have stopped him,"

"Maybe you're right. But you have to know, I didn't want that to happen. I'd never want to hurt you. Which is why-why I'm going to leave you now. I know you don't want to speak to me and that you hate me so I'm going to leave you alone. Ginny, I love you! That's why I'm going to leave you alone. I know this is what you want so bye," Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. He was about to leave when he stopped and hesitated. Slowly he knelt and kissed Ginny. He pulled away after a few seconds, gave her a small smile and walked away, back up to the castle.

* * *

Later that night Harry felt a tugging at his mind. Lord Voldemort was attempting to contact him. Harry quickly tried to forget about Ginny before opening his mind up to his father.

_Hello father._

**_Hello my son. I am disappointed in you. Falling for a bloodtraitor! A Weasley no less. _**

_It was a moment of stupid weakness blown up to seem like more than it was. I assure you that I no longer have feelings for the Weasley girl. _

**_Good._**

_Father, if I may ask, what are you planning at Halloween. _

**_Ah yes. Well, as you may not know, there will be a Halloween Ball. On the night of the 31st of October you will help my army and I to gain access to the school. There is a vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. It's twin cabinet resides in the school in the room of hidden things. I trust you know about the room of requirement. The cabinet needs repairing. You will fix it and I will invade the school at Halloween. We will take over and I leave the duty of murdering Albus Dumbledore to you. Do not worry about that right now though. Concentrate of repairing the cabinet for now. _**

_Very well, my father._

**_I must go now, my son. Don't forget anything. Goodbye._**

_Good bye._

Harry knew he had no choice. It was either help his father and survive or try to be good for Ginny and die. And he wasn't ready to give up his life just yet. _Looks like I've got work to do_. Harry had no idea what or where the room of requirement was.

* * *

Just before Draco left the common room to go to the Great hall the next morning, Harry caught up with him and stopped him. "Listen, Draco. I need to know where the room of requirement is. Don't ask me why. I can't explain. Not _here_," Harry said, gesturing at all the students around them. "I'll tell you later, but where is the room of requirement?"

"I don't know. If you want to find somewhere hidden ask the house elves. They know everything about the castle," Harry nodded and Draco left.

Harry remembered hearing a few seventh years talking about the kitchens and how to get into them. The kitchens was where the house elves work.

When everyone was in class Harry went to the floor directly under the great hall. Just as he had suspected, there was a portrait of a bowl of fruit on the wall. Harry tickled the pear on the painting. The pear giggled and squirmed before turning into a doorknob. Harry pushed this open and found himself at the entrance to the kitchens. He carefully entered and watched as the house elves ran around laughing. Suddenly they stopped and peered at Harry. Then about ten of them rushed up to him and pulled him towards a small chair beside a small table. "Is there something master needs?" said one of them eagerly.

"Um, no. I'm not your master. I'm just a student. Call me Harry," Harry knew he had to be nice to them. They weren't his elves and it wasn't their duty to obey him so his best option was to treat them with respect. "I actually need to ask you something," he said cautiously. They all nodded expectantly. "Uh, well, do you know where the room of requirement is?"

"Oh yes!" Harry looked to the side and saw an elf he recognised. It was Dobby, the Malfoy's old house elf. Harry remembered tricking Draco into setting the elf free as a joke.

"Oh yes. I is never forgetting you Harry Riddle," the house elves around him gasped and immediately backed away. "for you is the one that freed Dobby, sir! And Dobby will help Harry Riddle, sir, for Dobby owes him a great much!" Harry couldn't help, but chuckle at the elf's giddiness.

"Thank you Dobby. Do you think you could tell me where the room of requirement is and, if possible, how to get into it?"

"Oh yes, sir. Dobby hears things down in the kitchens. I is hearing the other elves talk about this room. All sir needs to do is go to the left corridor of the seventh floor. There is a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry of Baranbas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Walk past entrance three times thinking about what sir needs and the room will reveal itself to sir," at this point the elf started clapping merrily and excitedly. "Dobby will show sir if sir wants!"

"Er, no Dobby. It's alright, but thank you!" Harry looked around. The rest of the house elves were preparing lunch trying to stay as far away from Harry as they could. "Bye, Dobby," Harry then left as quickly as he could, not even waiting for Dobby's reply. He started to make his way to the seventh floor, but unfortunately was caught by professor Potter. The male one.

"Mr Riddle, care to explain why you are not in class?"

"No not really sir. That's my business you see," Harry grinned as he saw the anger and hatred swell up on the professor's face.

"Detention. Saturday night with Hagrid. Try not to be late Riddle,"

"If you say so," Harry was deeply tempted to laugh at the professor's facial expression. "_sir_,"

"What class are you supposed to be in right now, Riddle,"

"That depends. What time is it?"

"A quarter to eleven,"

"Then History of Magic. No need to escort me there. I can find my way all by myself 'cause I'm a big boy now," Harry chuckled.

"Enough of your cheek! Get to class, NOW!" Harry dragged himself away reluctantly. He would just need to wait until morning break to go to the room of requirement.

* * *

"So, did you get into the room of requirement?" Harry had just entered his History of Magic lesson, giving no reason to professor Binns on why he was fifteen minutes late.

"Not yet, but I know where it is and how to gain access. You were right about the house elves, Draco. Oh and you'll never guess who I saw down there. Dobby, your old house elf,"

"And we'd still have him if it wasn't for you. Why do you need to get into the room of requirement anyway?"

"Not here. Meet me by the lake at the lunch and I'll tell you. Make sure Parkinson doesn't follow you. Or Blaise," Draco nodded and they both went back to listening to Binns drone on and on about Goblin rebellions.

"Harry, I saw the Weasley girl crying on the stairs this morning. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Harry sighed.

"No, Draco, I don't and to truthful I really don't care," Draco looked at Harry suspiciously before deciding that he believed Harry.

* * *

Finally it was morning break and Harry made his way up to the seventh floor. Unfortunately on his way there he bumped into Ron and the mudblood Granger.

"Leave my sister alone, Riddle!" Harry froze and turned to look at Ron.

"Believe me, I will. What would I want with a filthy bloodtraitor. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. Something here stinks!" he said, eyeing Hermione. Ron was about to say something when the mudblood spoke.

"Yeah it does stink. You might want to go take a shower, you little toad," Ron laughed. "Let's go Ron. He's not worth it," they both left Harry alone. _What is it with people calling me a toad?_

Harry then continued to the seventh floor. When he saw the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry he looked to the wall opposite the tapestry. He then walked by the wall three times thinking about the room of hidden things. Finally a door appeared. Quickly Harry opened it and got inside. He wasn't really sure how the room worked and he didn't know if anyone could see the door at the outside. He then tried to concentrate on finding the cabinet. Looking around the room he saw that it was huge. Almost as big as the great hall. And it was full of books, sofas, chairs, cages, quills, uniforms, shoes, brooms, chests and other things.

Harry busied himself trying to think of a spell that would help him find the cabinet. Then he remembered the Lead Me spell. It was similar to the Point Me spell, but much more advanced. Harry put his wand out. "Lead me," he said while thinking of the cabinet. He felt a small tug on his arm and he let it lead him. Pulling him along until finally he stopped in front of what looked like a big cupboard covered with a large blanket. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. He was left staring at a large cabinet. Obviously the vanishing cabinet. He used the levitating spell to get it down of the table that it was sitting on. The cabinet was much bigger than Harry in height.

Harry studied the cabinet carefully. He had no idea what was wrong with the cabinet or how to fix it. Sighing he decided to come back to it later. Harry saw a clock in the far corner of the room and quickly checked the time before leaving the room resolving to come back at night.

He quickly went to Transfiguration taught by James Potter. Luckily he managed to get to class on time. Receiving a cold stare from professor Potter, he entered the classroom and took his seat beside Draco.

The lesson went by as slowly as it possibly could and finally when it was over Harry remembered he had charms with the other Professor Potter. "Great. We've got double Potter today, Draco," both boys laughed slightly and headed to the charms classroom.

Harry kept his head down all lesson and finally when it was over headed down to the lake with Draco. Unfortunately for them Pansy Parkinson followed. "Shove off Pansy," said Draco.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. This is a private conversation. Go!" Pansy left in a bad mood. "God that girl irritates me!"

"Join the club," said Harry.

"So, tell me what's going on,"

"I'm helping dad to take over the school. At the Halloween ball dad and the deatheaters are going to enter the school through a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. The vanishing cabinet has a twin cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. Unfortunately the cabinet needs to be repaired. I'm not sure how it's broken. I really don't know what's wrong with it, but I need to fix it by Halloween. Any ideas?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll help if you want,"

"Yeah. I really need to get the cabinet fixed. By Halloween remember. I'm going back tonight to the room of hidden things. You can come with me,"

* * *

**Well this chapter's much longer. I don't know why, but I've just been able to write and write. I guess my writer's block's gone. Please please please review! There's only a few more chapter left in the story. I'm going to try and get them up as soon as possible. If you're reading this please review. Even constructive criticism is welcomed. Well that's all. Please review!**


End file.
